


Crush

by TheMugCollector88



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMugCollector88/pseuds/TheMugCollector88
Summary: Beauweek 2019 - CrushesSet at the end of Episode 2.60 so spoilers if you haven’t seen it yet.Definitely watch it first - don’t spoil yourself!Beau has feelings for Yasha but does Yasha have feelings for Beau? An awkward Beauyasha moment with absolutely no resolution.





	Crush

Beau awoke with a start, surprised to have slept at all. The globe-light still cast long shadows in the Giant’s chamber and the sound of the distant storm seemed to have died away. Her head was still filled with idea about the rifts and the fact that someone, maybe even someone she knew and trusted, was doing this. Still thoughts of the storm drew Beau’s eyes to Yasha’s bedroll just as it had before she fell asleep. Her heart broke a little to see the space empty. Had the Stormlord called her away once more? 

A second sweep showed that it wasn’t just Yasha missing from her bedroll. A headcount showed Jester and Nott were also gone. A new more terrifying memory filled Beau’s mind and the face of a lost friend flashed unwanted in Beau’s mind. Surly the others knew not to wander off in such a dangerous place; terrible things had happened before when they were simply camped by the side of a road.

Beau pulled down her goggles and crept out of Caleb’s magic dome into the chill of the stone corridor. She spotted Frumpkin gazing down towards the end of the passage where the stone door Sonaa had carefully closed was pulled slightly ajar. Beau absentmindedly scratched the ginger cat behind his ears and he gave a soft purr.

“You’d tell Caleb if something had happened, wouldn’t you?”

Frumpkin just stared at her as he rubbed his brow against her fingers giving no indication that he understood. If Frumpkin hadn’t alerted Caleb of any danger, then perhaps everything was okay. Leaving the cat to his vigil Beau continued towards the door.

Stepping outside into the dull predawn light Beau spotted a colourful bundled sheltered in a crevice by the doorway. Stepping closer she found Jester and Nott huddled together fast asleep, Nott was twitching and growling softly in her dreams. Beau let off a muted sigh, part of her fears put to rest, but there was no sign of Yasha.

Stepping further from the cavernous entrance and scanning the horizon Beau spotted a pale shape a hundred feet away curled up against a dark rock. 

Yasha.

Beau felt the weight that had been pressing hard on her chest the moment she’d awoken and found Yasha gone, lift with relief.  
…  
Beau shivered slightly in the chill and wondered how her friend could sleep at all out in the cold. Ever the conscientious friend, (she tried her best at least), Beau returned to the dome and gathered up her companions forgotten bedding. 

Gently, so as not to disturb them, Beau tucked two blankets around Jester and Nott. Jester gave a happy moan in her sleep, but neither woke.

Beau then crossed the distance to where Yasha was sleeping. The fallen Asimir was folded tight against the rock for shelter, her great-sword still clutched in her palm. Beau lay this blanket down with exaggerated caution; Yasha could be dangerous if woken unexpectedly. But Yasha slept on, clearly todays battle, and whatever had drawn her out here, had taken its toll.

Beau took a moment to admire the sleeping warrior, her pale skin almost translucent in the light of her magic goggles. But Beau was soon feeling a little too self-conscious to be caught staring. She was usually pretty good with women but, damn, around Yasha she was a complete and utter disaster.

Beau pulled the last blanket over her shoulder and climbed up onto a nearby outcrop of rock to keep watch. She pulled out her notebook, going over her notes again from last night; keeping one ear out for danger. There was at one point a terrifying snarl followed by more familiar growls out in the forest where their moorbounders seemed to have once again caught their own breakfast. But other than that, the last of the night passed without issue as the sun slowly rose in the grey Xhorhasian sky.  
…  
“Beau?”  
She started from contemplation of her notes, (Great job keeping watch there, Beau!). Beau turned to see Yasha looking to her whilst pulling aside the blanket Beau had given her.  
“You looked cold.” Beau said in explanation.  
Yasha rose to join Beau on her rock although leaving a good meter and a half between them.  
“Have you been awake long?”  
“A few hours, I think. I woke up and you were all gone. I don’t think I could have slept again after that anyway.”  
“Sorry.” said Yasha quietly.  
“So, I guess the storm… your god…?”  
Yasha nodded at Beau’s unspoken question.  
“I had a dream I did not quite understand but speaking to the others I thought I would come and try to speak to my god in the storm.”  
A small part of Beau was hurt. Yasha spoke to the others but she didn’t speak to her. She hardly spoke to her at all. This was probably the most words they had shared in a month of travelling together.  
“Did it work?”  
“Yes.”  
Yasha smiled. One again Beau was struck by how Yasha didn’t just have power and strength, she was utterly beautiful. Gods she had it bad.  
“Does that mean you’ll be leaving us.”  
“No.” said Yasha quickly. “No, I think he wants me to stay.”  
“Cool.” said Beau, unable to hide the look of relief on her face. “That’s cool right.”  
Yasha nodded.  
“It’s cool.”

They fell into silence. Beau feeling awkward as she always did when in prolonged proximity to Yasha. As if the longer she spent in the woman’s presence the more likely it was she’d say something stupid. Beau turned back to her notebook but with half an eye she admired Yasha’s profile as the warrior turned her face towards the light of the rising sun.  
“It’s cold.” Yasha said at last.  
“Yeah.” said Beau. She’d been trying to hide her shivering but had obviously failed.  
Yasha gave Beau a warm smile before letting off a huff of air.  
“Look you can see your breath.”

Beau’s heart almost stopped. She was instantly brought back to a night of terrible flirting almost a lifetime ago. Did Yasha remember? Was she flirting back?  
Before Beau could respond with a witty comeback Yasha was on her feet, the closeness gone as if something shut down inside of her. As if she instantly regretted making the comment. Beau wished she knew why. What was she doing wrong?

“Um… We should… um… get back before the other wake and wonder where we are.” Yasha said, not making eye contact; looking down at her feet. “We don’t want to give them the same scare you had.”  
“Yeah, sure… plus they might think we’re up to something… or something” said Beau, half-jokingly. But she couldn’t help adding silently in her head. “Chance would be a fine thing.”  
…


End file.
